


在思维殿堂里的故事

by QuinnPB



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnPB/pseuds/QuinnPB
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	在思维殿堂里的故事

维吉尔闭上眼睛，再睁开时他出现在老房子的壁炉前，桉木在墙壁里发出有规律的爆炸声，让人回想起影院门口的爆米花。思维殿堂自动补充他联想的一切，那股甜腻的味道瞬间扑鼻而来，呛得人胸口发闷。于是他环顾四周，准备对客厅做出一点改动。  
天顶抬高，构成拱形穹顶；木基梁柱拔地而起，承接那块颇为壮观画壁天花板，等尘埃落定时，它们全都变成灰白色的多利克式矮柱，连缀的墙壁上则堆满书籍。这样一来，客厅明显小了许多，但好在思维殿堂的大小对他无足轻重，他甚至准备把别的房间全部拆除，那些客房和卧室无关紧要，这里也能休息。  
当他开始动手时，前厅里走进来一位年轻人，打断了他的改动。  
“这真是令人印象深刻。”那人评价道。  
他回过头，意识到来人是一个他从未见过的但丁——既不是那个年纪轻轻、头脑简单的傻瓜弟弟，也非几年前勉强算做能看的那个，他看上去兼于两者之间，穿着更加得体，也更加优雅，很难不让人——尤其是维吉尔，心生好感。

他停止对思维殿堂的改造，转过身陈述道：“但丁以前没有带你来过这里。”  
对方微微一笑：“没错，确实如此。”  
“那你为何会出现在此？”  
他没有立刻回答。他走到高背椅前坐下，胳膊搭住扶手以支撑下巴，他思考着，解释道：“如果你指现实中还没回事务所的那个我，那么把这理解成一种保护也未尝不可——保护你远离我，把你从我所属的这段记忆中隔离出去。所以他唯独没有带我进入这座殿堂。”他停下来环顾四周，“毕竟这里是你独自创造的。这么快乐且温暖的地方他却不想让我见到，未免有点残忍啦。”  
“你不可能脱离他的意识进入这里。”  
“没错，没错，你说的对。”年轻人摇着脑袋，“所以你也能明白，他潜意识里还是希望你认识一下我的——毕竟我也是他过去的一部分，我同样代表他想做的事情。从思维殿堂的模式上说，他没法在带着其他自己来见你时单独丢下我，只不过出于那些保护意识，我来的迟了一点。”  
他们对视一眼，他接着说道：“现在，维吉，请你稍稍接待我一下吧。”  
维吉尔不置可否，他在对面的高背沙发椅前坐下，茶几上多出一壶红茶。但丁饶有兴致地看着他为自己倒好热茶，加入牛奶和糖。他端起来喝下一口，露出微笑：“受宠若惊。”  
他把茶杯放回桌上，那些东西又消失不见，维吉尔甚至没有碰过第二只瓷杯。这下他有点诧异，“我记得你以前很爱喝茶。”  
“最近变了。”维吉尔解释道。  
他们就这样沉默了一会，而年轻人的目光从未离开。他的脸在壁火前明暗交替，显露出不同于其他但丁的阴郁和苍白，而火舌跳跃留下的影子像是魔人后狰狞的面孔，维吉尔看向对方，意识到但丁的眼神使他想起恶魔。  
“那么，为什么来这里？”  
“为了见你。”他的笑容转瞬即逝，“我等了足足十年，可惜最终见到你的已不是面前这个我，而是那个最走运的傻瓜。维吉，看看没有你，我最后变成了什么样——”他起身，从矮桌那边俯身靠近维吉尔，带来一片阴影。  
他在咫尺之间停下，鼻翼蹭过维吉尔的脸颊。这是小时候的把戏，无论过程如何，但丁最后总会用各种堪称卑劣的手段把他压在地上使劲折腾。现在，同样的动作在火光中映射出熟悉的味道，他立刻明白但丁想要干什么。  
“我随时可以睁开眼睛，那时这里就只剩下你，这或许得不偿失。”他缓缓开口。  
“不，维吉，你舍不得离开这里。”年轻人伸手压住他的嘴唇，他的笑甚至可以算是温柔，“我来告诉你，如果你真的想要离开，在看见我进来时就该有所行动——把我赶出去、或者变成魔人揍我一顿。不管怎样，在自己的精神世界里你无所不能，但你犹豫了，或者说，你对我的出现心怀喜悦。现在，让我来猜猜，你在这里想了些什么？布置这块地毯时你是不是正盘算着我该怎么操你？骑乘？还是后入？总之都会把毯子射脏；或者说那些石柱和书架——你看着它们、看到的是但丁把你压在上面弄得一团糟的样子，对吗？维吉，今天你不会离开，你知道这里将要发生什么，你期待我对你做点什么。当然，如果外面的那个弟弟无法满足你，我会在这里做到你被填满为止。今天没有人会得不偿失，我们都会尽兴，这么说你明白了吗？”

他的鼻息落在维吉尔的嘴唇上，这是无言的撩拨和邀请。下一秒他们吻在一起，但丁揪住衣领把他拉向自己，勒得他呼吸困难，但这仅仅是个开始。年轻人隔着矮桌搜刮他整个口腔，没有放过任何角落。  
很快，他感觉到汗意，壁炉里的火舌对他们的做法欢呼雀跃，像靡菲斯特在幕后起舞。它催生出顺理成章的动作，但丁一路向下解开他的衬衣和裤子，他们缠在一起。  
客厅里的喘息声逐渐盖过桉木的爆裂，这个场景让人想起暴雪中的圣诞夜、雷雨下的木屋和一些无关紧要的诗句。但丁把他抱到高背椅上，对他的走神若有所思，不久俯身从喉结向下亲吻，流连在胸口和小腹。  
吮吸时紧缩的快感带来失重的错觉，他伸手试图抓住什么，但最后只摸到但丁的脑袋。长发从他的指尖滑落，但丁突然停下，抬头含住了那根手指。  
“你是那只天鹅。”他说道。  
但丁笑起来，颤动从指尖传遍全身，他忍不住也微微战栗。  
“那你就是斯巴达的王后呢。“

这点文字游戏显然失去意义。但丁捡起腰带缠住他的手腕，说：“以防万一，我还是有点担心你跑掉，毕竟你有过前科。”  
“你知道这样没用。”他指出。  
但丁没有回应，他把维吉尔的胳膊向后抬高至颈后，用腰带同时栓住手腕和脖颈。皮革没有弹性，勒得他喉咙发涨——现在这场性爱的性质多少发生一点变化，但丁扯了扯多出来的那截腰带，维吉尔立刻像手摇玩具般发出急促且短暂的喘息，在窒息的眩晕和壁炉的熏烤下，他的后背渗出了冷汗。  
“多少还是有一点用。”他说道。  
接着，他掐着维吉尔的性器使他贴近自己站起来，没有完全褪下的长裤阻碍了维吉尔的行动，他只好暂时让他坐在矮桌上，弯腰扯下那条裤子。这时，那截牵引的腰带被空出来，他们对视一眼，维吉尔没有动作，只是微微弯起嘴角，似乎对这滑稽的场面略加嘲讽。  
这点笑意很快消失。但丁突如其来的手背抽得他合不拢嘴，手套的皮质加重了疼痛，嘴角很快红肿，血液冲上耳垂，火叫嚣着，似乎要从体内喷涌而出。  
“牵好自己的东西。”但丁把腰带的末梢塞进他嘴里，捏着下颌迫使他抬起头同自己对视——  
“天呐，那个人到底是怎么惯着你的？”他感叹道，“你现在像个爱哭鬼。我们以前比这过火多了——你们在床上会怕闪着腰吗？维吉尔，不要在我面前装模作样啦，我知道你爽得很。“  
他舔过泛红的眼角，舌苔上的湿气包裹着它，像一汪热水。维吉尔只好闭上眼睛，睫毛被恶意地拉扯，疼得他留下生理的泪水。但丁没有停下，他在桌上推倒他，卷走那颗货真价实的眼泪，在他耳边喃喃低语：  
“都是我的。”

他这样挤进维吉尔的体内，没有任何预兆。半魔那里紧的如同新生，这点痛苦同时刺激了他们俩，维吉尔颤抖着想要挣脱开束缚，但丁先一步勒紧了腰带，他掐着髋骨在腰胯上开始冲撞，很快，那里变得湿润，提肛肌周围疼得失去了知觉，修复细胞试图修补上那块被倒刺刮破、血流不止的肌肉，但收效甚微——但丁撞得太快了，血同肠液一起被打成泡沫，散发出甜腻的腥味。  
呼吸越来越急，维吉尔嘴角开始漏出体液。那截皮带被但丁带的在他嘴里来回乱戳，好几次擦过上颚，他甚至能尝到喉咙里的涩味。“松开……”他说，眼珠逐渐翻出眼眶。  
“还没到时候呢。”但丁凑上去含住他的嘴巴，舔舐掉渗出的唾液。他开始小幅度顶弄，维吉尔那里太过敏感，很快他的前面也淌出大股的液体。但丁伸手掐住茎身，褪下手套弹了弹它，好奇道：“我猜尼禄还不知道你不是用这里生出他的吧？”

时间好像被无限拉长，但丁的第一次高潮迟迟不至，汗液把他们黏在一起，空气中卷起热潮。维吉尔被翻过来，手肘在桃心木的桌面上被蹭出红痕，他已经逐渐习惯了身后酸麻肿胀的感觉，身前的性器在射过后被压得没有知觉。终于，但丁从他身体里退出，伸手解开那根腰带。  
“还差一点。”他把维吉尔转过来，方便他能看清那是一根怎样的东西——遍布筋脉和倒刺，狰狞且丑陋，根部的鳞片还若隐若现，没有完全消失。  
它在维吉尔的嘴唇上弹了两下，算是打个招呼。维吉尔试图站起来，但迟钝的血液循环吞噬了双腿，他跌倒在毛毯上，坐起身时再次同那根阴茎对面碰上。  
这时挂钟响起，但丁凑近他说道：  
“我猜他要回家了，你最好快一点。”

他的喉咙几乎被捅穿了。  
嘴里的东西呛得他泪流不止，几近窒息，喉管产生自我保护的排异反应，他越是想吐，但丁顶得越加起劲。那两颗蛋砸的他下巴好痛，连同耻毛一起折磨他的下半张脸。  
最后，精液灌进来时，他甚至感到一丝解放。他急于吞咽，而但丁射得太多，他即使没有张嘴，还是漏下好多。他喘着，发不出声音，精疲力竭地倒在地上，试图逃离这里。  
但丁蹲下来捋开他凌乱的长发，头发散开后他们看起来更像了一点。他扣住他的手指轻轻摩挲，没有说话，空气的流动似乎在这时凝固下来。过了会维吉尔感到有东西在戳着自己的腰，他低下头，再次看见那根刚刚才被他吐掉的东西，它抬着头跃跃欲试，似乎越战越勇。  
“地毯还没有弄脏呢。”年轻人笑了笑。

维吉尔睁开眼睛，但丁正坐在他对面，露出兼于悲伤和憋笑之间的滑稽表情。他顺着他的目光低下头，意识到自己的裤子上支起一块。  
“我没有想到，老哥，你先一步背叛我了。”但丁扭扭捏捏，几欲泪下。  
他无言以对，甚至对面前的但丁有些恍惚。  
对方看到他的冷漠，似乎更加伤心、颤抖、流泪。  
”我以为孕期先管不住自己的那个人是我，没想到你竟然先跑去找了那些混蛋？“


End file.
